Number 4, Trident Lane, Net Road
by Gigglix
Summary: Peeta is a new student at Mockingjay Secondary School, who has a brief encounter with Katniss that leaves him on her mind all day. When Finnick Odair throws a party, it would seem that Katniss has been on Peeta's mind all day, too. My first fanfiction, M rated for lemon/smut, language and underage. AU. Enjoy :) (Excuse any mistakes, I think I got them all).
1. Chapter 1

Number 4, Trident Lane, Net Road

"Katnip!" Gale's familiar voice called from behind me, bringing an instantaneous smile to my face as I turned around to look at him. His grey eyes were sparkling although his expression was nothing out of the ordinary. Many people mistook us as relatives, for we both had the same darker skin colour, silvery eyes and dark hair. Our families had grown up in similar places, our mothers friends since their own childhood. We'd known each other practically since birth, so in a way I did see Gale as my brother. Although, rumour had it that he saw me as far more than a sister, and I wasn't so sure how I felt about that.

I grinned widely as he walked quickly toward me. "Hey," I replied, watching his straight, dark hair flicker slightly as he moved. A slight smile crossed his face as we began walking again, along the normal route we took to school, past the wide expanses of green fields and large expensive houses. Neither me nor Gale were poor, however we were not 'the rich kids' in our school.

"How are you?" He asked, pushing his misplaced hair back. The sky was clear and the sun was warming both of our backs, filling me with a happiness that only ever came out when I was in the sun. It'd been cold for a long while, throughout the Winter and most of the Autumn too. Now that Spring was arriving, Gale and I would be able to hang out in the sun again, taking long walks through the forests that surrounded our houses, laughing and talking like we always did. Our Easter holidays were always spent that way.

"Yeah, not bad thanks," I responded, "although a little bit apprehensive." He glanced at my face, a look of concern pulling at the faint creases by his eyes. I was quick to explain before he stressed himself out over nothing. "There's that new kid coming into my class. The only spare seat is next to me, which means I'm going to be the one he talks to." His face relaxed.

"Well what's wrong with that?" He inquired, amusement in his eyes. I shrugged, thinking about how this new kid could be absolutely anything; shy, loud, irritating, crazy, creepy, weird, disturbing, clingy, or even suicidal. I had no idea what he'd be like. It shouldn't have bothered me, but somewhere deep in my gut, it bothered me a lot.

We walked mostly in silence for the rest of the way to school, only making small talk or discussing the sudden warm weather. When we arrived at the large, white building, we went our separate ways. It seemed like Gale had gone in for a hug, but my attention had been so focused on trying to spot a new face that I almost walked off without saying goodbye. My palms were clammy as I strode into my classroom, smiling at a few people and taking my usual seat by the window which looked out onto the sports field. Whoever the new guy was, he hadn't arrived yet.

Ten minutes went by and the teacher was at my name in the register, so I answered half-heartedly. And then, ten or so names later:  
"Peeta Mellark." My heart thumped a little louder. He sounded like a dweeb. Why did I even care? It's not like I actually had to talk to him. There were a few moments of silence and several whispers as Peeta wasn't there to reply to his name. "Peeta?" the teacher asked, her unanswered question bothering her not in the least. She looked up over her laptop screen, over her half moon glasses and surveyed the class. Her dark hair fell slightly over the side of her face, and a little strand stuck to her lower lip that was coated with a clear lip gloss. "Katniss," she began, and my stomach filled with a nervous array of butterflies, "could you please go to the office and find out where Peeta is? I think that perhaps he may be lost."

_What?! Why me?!_ Oh yeah. I was the one he'd be spending his first few days with. The one who was supposed to make sure he never got lost or was late for anything. My heart was thumping loudly in my ears, and no matter how many times I tried to wipe my hands on my jeans, it was useless; they were damp with cold and fear. What was I even afraid of? I got up out of my seat, pulling my backpack roughly onto my shoulders in an act of defiance and walking quickly out of the room, shutting the white door behind me. The school was mostly white and pale woods, with many brightly coloured paintings and works of art placed on walls and in empty spaces. Although I liked it here and it was a very good school, it was a little too clean for my liking. It reminded me of a hospital. I much preferred the forest by mine and Gale's house, where I didn't have to worry about what I looked like or how I behaved. There, I was only myself.  
I arrived at the office and waited at the desk for the quite large old woman to notice my presence. There was no sign of any new faces. In fact, there was only myself and one other girl from the year below me. Her cheeks were tearstained and her eyes red. My curiosity took over me, as I began to try and work out what was wrong with her. Josephine, I think her name was…

"Can I help?" The woman behind the desk asked, bringing me back to the task on hand and increasing my heart rate again. I fiddled with my thumbs nervously.

"Er, yes. Mrs. Judi asked me to find out where Peeta… Where Peeta… Er…" Shit. What the hell was his last name? She looked at me with a raised eyebrow, making me feel super patronized.

"Mellark," a velvety voice declared calmly from behind me. I turned, and my heart stopped for a second. His hair, a kind of dirty blonde, ever so sexily cut so that his whole face was showing, had style. Eyes, bluer than any river or ocean, glistening like the stars on an immensely clear night, free from any clouds of uncertainty. And his body… Jeez... I desperately wanted to run my hands down his chest, gorgeous and firm, and his abs… Fucking hell, I could see them through his top. I looked back up at his defined jaw and ended up locking eyes with him. My stomach flipped and I tried to tell myself not to be so stupid. He was probably weird or unsociable. And would never be interested in me.

The woman behind the desk coughed. "So, have you found each other then?" She asked, sarcastically. My cheeks flamed with embarrassment.

"Yes. Thank you. Peeta," I smiled, suddenly feeling more confident knowing that he would never be interested in me. He smiled back, a huge, gleaming white smile that made my insides melt, and I turned in the direction of our first lesson as the bell would be ringing in a moment.

We walked in silence to Science, our first lesson. I felt extremely self-conscious and I couldn't stop myself from wiping my clammy hands on my jeans, even though it made no difference. If I needed to shake his hand or something, I couldn't deal with the embarrassment of my sweating palms against his supposedly soft, gentle, warm… _Shut up Katniss. He's not interested, he's probably a weirdo,_ my brain chanted at me. But he was just so hot and there was really nothing that was going to stop me from feeling so self-conscious with him walking steadily behind me. Twenty yards or so away from the office, Peeta increased his speed so that he was walking next to me. I dared not look at him, and my heart wouldn't stop beating so god damn fast.

"I never got your name," his silken voice asked curiously, and just the sound of his words made my cheeks go scarlet once again.  
I didn't look at him, but I knew that his eyes were on me as we continued walking. "Katniss," I responded, looking straight ahead. I noticed that he'd stopped moving and so I turned, my core shuddering with anxiety as he held out a perfect hand, paler than mine with long fingers. For a moment, I just stared at his hand, wondering what to do with myself. I knew that my hands were clammy; I couldn't just shake his hand. Why do things like this always happen to me? It was so unbelievably rude to merely walk away without a word, yet I had no other choice. The bell rang as I wandered away, without so much as touching that tender, charming hand of his. An instant later, his footsteps were behind mine again.

We had the same Science class; luckily there was no spare seat next to mine. I sat next to my closest female friend, Madge. I guess we were close friends because of the amount of time we spent together, but in all honesty I barely knew anything about her other than what she looked like and what she thought of certain school topics. It was always small talk with her, although that suited me just fine. I wasn't particularly a chatty person myself, even when I was with Gale whom I trusted more than anyone. Speaking of Madge, she arrived just a few seconds after Peeta and I had awkwardly leaned against the wall outside the classroom to wait to be called in. Her face was slightly wary of Peeta, however she didn't comment on him at all until we were called into the classroom and we'd taken our seats. Peeta made no attempt to talk to her, even when she looked to him inquisitively.

"Who was that?" She asked as we placed our bags underneath the desk. The room was large and of course, white, with pale wooden desks and stools that had been artificially engineered. Gas taps, water taps with sinks and countless different articles of scientific equipment were placed precisely in various places around the room.

I watched as Peeta took a seat at the back of the classroom next to another boy, whom he politely introduced himself to before talking intently to Mr. Harbor, our teacher. "His name's Peeta Mellark. He joined today," I replied bluntly. There was nothing else to really say other than the fact that he was unimaginably attractive and I desperately wanted to touch him… _For God's sake, Katniss_, my conscience muttered, _get a hold of you and your hormonal self_.

It became apparent to me that I was never going to be of interest to Peeta Mellark. Therefore I could have nothing to do with him, to ensure that no matter what, I would not find myself concerned by anyone that he did happen to like the look of.

I stalked out of school, still trying to get Peeta off of my mind. Why was it that he was taking a hold of my thoughts all the time? I hadn't been able to stop thinking about him throughout the whole day, no matter how hard I tried. It was completely unfair and I had no idea what had gotten into me.

"Yo, Katniss!" An unfamiliar voice called my name from somewhere. I looked around suspiciously, my cheeks threatening to flame, when I saw the boy that Peeta had sat next to in Science (and all through the rest of the day too) running toward me. Once again, I felt the typical thudding of my heart against my rib cage. "Katniss," he breathed, stopping about fifteen inches from me, "my good man Peeta wants you to come to our party. We've invited him, you're his plus one. That cool with you?"

_Oh my God. Oh my actual God_. He wanted me._ Me_. I'd said five words to him and he wanted me as his plus one to his first party in the neighborhood. Out of all the beautiful girls in Mockingjay Secondary School, he wanted me. My stomach was flipping so much I thought I was going to throw up, my heart beating a million miles a minute. I didn't even know who this guy was. How did he even know my name? Would my mother let me go?

Mother… Of course she'd let me go. She doesn't do anything other than sit in that kitchen of hers thinking about my dad whilst my little sister Prim scurries around making dinner for the three of us and trying to make my mum feel better about herself. I doubt she'd even notice my absence if Prim wasn't there to remind her. It was probably just a joke anyway.

"Is this a joke?" I asked, trying to master a straight face. Peeta was nowhere in sight and this guy hadn't mentioned a place or a time. It seemed like the kind of joke someone like Peeta would make on a quiet girl like me.

The guy looked innocent. "No. No, he told us he wanted you as his plus one. Honestly."

"Why didn't he ask me himself?" I retorted, not meaning to sound bitchy but knowing that I did. The guy frowned a little and in shook his head, making his blonde hair tremor. His blue eyes bore into mine earnestly as he replied.

"He wanted me to ask you because he thought you might say no, and he didn't want to make himself look like a dick when he's only just met you." The guy paused and his brows furrowed a little again. "I wasn't meant to tell you that. But I'm sure you're not planning on telling him?"

I shook my head.

"Well, the party's at my house, Number 4, Trident Lane, Net Road. Oh and it starts at nine but we'll be partying all night." He winked. "Don't worry about booze, we've got it sorted." The guy then turned to walk away, leaving me feeling bewildered and still nervous as hell. "Oh, sorry!" he whipped round and held out his hand, "Finnick Odair." I recognized the name. "Don't bring any other guys to my party, Katniss. You'll be happy to know that heels and short skirts are definitely fine with me, however." Finnick then strode away, a grin across his face as the sun glinted through his blonde hair. He was good looking, but nothing like Peeta.

Peeta. He'd invited me to a party. And not any party, but Finnick's party, about whom I'd heard numerous stories about his parties and unimaginable things that he could do with his fingers and tongue. I felt a strange desire in the pit of my stomach at the thought of Finnick's tongue, yet I ignored it and tried to concentrate on what I was going to wear for this party. Did I even own a skirt, let alone heels? Panicking, I brought my brick of a phone out of my jeans pocket and dialed Prim's number. It rang three times before she picked up in her happy, cheerful and sugary voice; just like always.

"Primrose Everdeen," she verbalized politely.

"Hi Prim, it's Katniss," I began, my throat feeling a little dry, "I've been invited to a party and I need to get a few things for it. Will you let mother know that I'll be home a little late? I'll just stop by a few shops on the way back."

"Oooh! A party! Yes, of course I'll tell her! Do you still want dinner?" Her enthusiasm radiated through the phone speaker.

"Definitely," I replied, feeling a smile on my face from hearing her excitement, "although I might not be back to eat with you and mother."

For a moment, Prim said nothing. "We never really eat with her anyway," she mumbled, almost whispering her sad remark. The hurt in her voice was evident, and it made me want to hug her.

"Well, I'll see you later," I reminded her, trying to sound more positive, "and could you also tell her that the party is from nine onwards? Thanks, I love you, little sister." And I hung up.

I'd never been through such a stressful experience in all my life. Everything I tried on just seemed to make me look fat, or ugly, or slutty, or girly, or just plain boring. Nothing suited. In fact, I was so distressed over the whole situation of trying to find something for Finnick's party that I was considering not going. I stormed into the final shop, practically ignoring every dress and short skirt for sale until I found a beautiful soft orange coloured short dress, with a black belt that pulled it in around the waist. I practically ran into the changing room, grabbing a pair of black, 4-inch heels on the way, and stripped off my clothes in the cubicle. The dress fit perfectly. It was neither slutty nor boring, and it made me look a little more attractive. And for some reason, the colour was seamless. I had never felt more confident.

My smile must have been quite a shock to my mother and Prim as I strolled into the kitchen, carrying the dress and heels in a plastic bag. Prim's own face lit up at the sight of my purchase, and she began rushing around finding perfumes and make up for her to cover me in after we'd eaten. Prim was nothing like me or my father; every feature she had, she took after my mother. They both had the same light blonde hair and fair complexion, with beautiful blue eyes. Her personality, however, was just as caring and as gentle as my father's had been. Although everything was going brilliantly since purchasing the dress, the butterflies I still felt in my stomach were certainly not relenting; if anything, they were getting considerably worse. The thought that I was going to be at Finnick Odair's party with Peeta Mellark just wasn't properly sinking in.

I rang the doorbell to Finnick's immaculate house at 9:05, hearing the sound of pulsing music and wondering if I should just walk in. There were already a few badly parked cars and the hum of laughing and talking from inside. My shaking hands pushed open the door which led into a hallway, straddled with random six packs of beer and huge bottles of vodka. The fact that drinking illegally as a sixteen year old was imminent tonight was the least of my worries at that moment. My eyes were desperately searching for any sign of Peeta or Finnick – the only two faces I had any chance of noticing. And then, to my luck, Finnick and Peeta both strolled lazily out of a doorway to the left, each with a bottle of beer in his hand. The thudding in my chest was so loud that it was competing with the blasting music from the door that the two of them had just walked out of. Peeta saw me first, locking his dazzling blue eyes with my own pathetic grey ones and making my cheeks flame, yet it was Finnick who rushed over (almost spilling his beer) and gave me a massive kiss on my cheek. Even though I knew it was only a friendly kiss, my insides still gushed at the rumors about his tongue and fingers.

"I have to say, I did not expect you to turn up looking so absolutely fucking hot!" He exclaimed, suddenly placing his hand on my ass and giving it a playful squeeze. My cheeks were now a definite crimson. Peeta was still gazing at me intently, not having said a word. His eyes scanned my dress, resting slightly longer on my breasts and thighs, before returning to my face with a smile that was not amused, but contained – as if he wanted me. Finnick laughed heartily, flashing his impressive white teeth that were almost as gorgeous as Peeta's, before slapping him on the shoulder and walking back into the room that was blasting a lot of noise.

He smiled a little more at Finnick's disappearance. "Can I get you a drink?" He asked seductively, raising his voice a little more than normal so that he could be heard. I managed a smile and followed him through a door on the right that led into a kitchen strewn with an array of different types of alcohol. The kitchen was enormous, spacious, with cream and marble décor. Peeta didn't bother asking what I wanted as he poured three different alcohols into a glass, making a sunset-orange mixture that pretty much matched my dress. I took this time to observe what he was wearing; a white shirt with the top two buttons undone, allowing part of his flawless chest to show, and jet black jeans that hung provocatively on his v-lines. The desire I had felt before in my stomach about Finnick had now returned, ten times more powerful, yet now over the thought of what Peeta might be able to do with his fingers and tongue. Told you it was a good idea to wear your sexiest underwear, my conscience chuckled, and for once I was grateful that she had been guiding me through what to wear earlier on.

Peeta handed me my drink with a straw and I sucked out the fruity orange mixture. His eyes darted to my mouth and the same smile of restraint appeared on his face. "You know, that colour is my favourite," he pointed out. I knew that there must have been some reason that it had felt like such a good choice. "Sunset orange…" he continued. For a minute, he continued to glance from my lips to my breasts, to my thighs and then to my eyes. I felt self-conscious, but I knew that I was glancing up and down at him, too. Whilst he looked, I did the mental math that I'd still only said five words to him. He must have thought I was a total imbecile.

"I didn't know that," I replied, feeling like a dunce when he laughed. The drink he had given me was really nice, but I could taste the hidden alcohol and knew that it was more than likely full of the stuff. When I'd finished, I placed the glass gently on the table and looked back to Peeta. He was only an inch or so taller than me with my heels on.

He put one hand around my waist and pulled me in closer to him, so that his breath was warm on my face. I barely knew him, but he was just too hot to pass up. In a moment of confidence, I leaned my face in closer, and Peeta followed my lead. As our lips touched, I pulled my hands up around his neck and placed one hand through his soft hair. To this, he pulled me in closer, and through his jeans I felt his dick hard against me. My gut throbbed with yearning. His lips were beautifully formed, and he pushed them firmly against my own. My heartbeat was an absolute mess as slowly, tauntingly, he pushed his tongue into my mouth, parting my lips and creating a tingling sensation down there. It was as if the feelings he was creating on my mouth were somehow replicating themselves down below, only so much stronger. The urgency in his lips, in his hands that were pushing me against him, in his cock that I could feel hard by my pelvis; it was driving me and my downstairs area crazy.

Suddenly he pulled away and I felt my eyes flutter open in surprise. Wasn't I any good? "Come on. Upstairs. No one will disturb us there," he whispered insistently, taking my trembling hand and walking quickly out of the kitchen and into the hallway, where we rushed up the wonderful wooden staircase. I felt so wanted, so rushed, so out of control. And I liked it.

_You barely know the guy_, panicked my conscience. _Go back downstairs, join in with everyone else_.

We stumbled into the first bedroom Peeta found, and even though there was a giant, four post, red-quilted bed in the centre of the room, Peeta pushed me up against the wall, finding my mouth with his tongue again and letting his hands wander down to my ass, then to my legs where his fingers traced my inner thighs. I could feel the space between my legs become wet, tingling with passion and desire. My own hands were in his hair and on his neck, pulling his tongue further into my mouth. Somewhere in the deepest pits of my brain, my conscience was telling me how little I knew about this guy, other than he was extremely striking and his favourite colour was sunset orange. Also, I knew that I desperately wanted him to move his fingers further upward and touch my wetness. I wanted him _inside me_.

And sure as hell, he seemed to want to be inside me too. "Take off your panties," he moaned into my parted lips. My stomach flipped. What?! Now?! Oh fuck it, I wasn't about to start complaining. I pulled off my heels as Peeta stood breathing heavily beside me, and suddenly I felt like I was in control.

_Katniss, what the hell are you doing?!_ My conscience screamed.

A confidence pulled itself from within me and I began to teasingly pull down my panties, down over my feet until they were completely off. I was increasingly aware of the arousal between my legs as Peeta's eyes widened with longing, and as soon as I was stood up straight again, he pushed me back up against the wall and resumed his place with his tongue in my mouth and fingers on my inner thigh. He moved his fingers, gently but passionately, up toward my lovebox. I moaned into his mouth, breathing heavier and still feeling his erect cock against my stomach (as now I was four inches smaller than before). The closer he got to my lovebox, the further down toward my neck he moved, kissing, licking and sucking. I felt every kiss, every flicker of his tongue, duplicated on every sensitive part of my body. And then I felt his fingers push up inside of me, and his whole body tensed with desire.

_This is madness; you're going to regret it, Katniss_, my conscience kept saying.

"Katniss…" he groaned against my neck, moving his fingers in and out. My own breathing was ragged, lost; I felt nothing any more but his fingers inside of me, making me wetter with every movement. He then moved his thumb up near his fingers, rubbing my clitoris and making me lift my head back with pleasure as he perpetually kissed and moved his tongue over my neck, continuing with his blissful hand movements down below.

"Oh my God, Peeta," I heard myself cry out. "Please…" It wasn't as if I was asking anything. I just knew that this was building to something; I could feel it in every bone in my body, trembling with excitement, pulsing through me like adrenaline. I felt electric – alive – like I would never be able to get enough of Peeta's fingers, or of the feeling of his hard dick against me. I barely even knew the guy and he'd made me feel this way in such a short space of time, a feeling where everything was concentrated on the blood coursing through my body and his fingers inside of me. With my utterance of pleasure, Peeta moved his fingers faster, still massaging my clitoris, until I felt a warm, tingling, passionate convulsion throughout my whole body, and every nerve was alive with glee for a few seconds. I cried out his name, and then the electricity flowed out of my body, leaving me panting and Peeta still pressed hard up against me. He pulled out his fingers, and part of me felt guilty for him not getting anything.

"Peeta," I began, and he pulled back off my body, a hand on the wall behind me, "Peeta, what do you want?" I asked. The question seemed to startle him.

"What do you mean? I want you, if that's what you mean," he replied, his brows furrowing.

_He just had you. He just wants to fuck you and then he'll never speak to you again_… My conscience is really irritating me. I just know that Peeta and I have something, he won't ditch me. Not now... Will he?

My cheeks flushed. "No… Yes… I mean, well… Don't you want me to satisfy you?" He raised his eyebrows and leaned in closer, allowing me to smell the scent of his aftershave. It made my insides flutter.

"Oh, Katniss…" he breathed. Even after what he'd just done for me, I still felt aroused by his words. "I want you to satisfy me so badly…" I could feel myself getting wetter again. Was that even possible? He pressed his mouth against mine and I suddenly felt the urge to have him inside me again.

_Jesus Katniss, what's wrong with you?_

The opening of the bedroom door made the both of us jump. "Oh, shit!" Finnick exclaimed, laughing. "Sorry Peeta, don't mean to cock block, but by the look on both of your faces, something has already gone down in here," he chuckled again. "Plenty of time for that later, don't panic. You guys coming down? We're doing shots and everyone wants to do one to your arrival into our school, P-dawg." I smile at his nickname for Peeta.

"Yeah, sure," Peeta said, ever the crowd pleaser.

"Awesome. Right, Katniss, get your panties on you naughty girl and get prepared for the party of your life."


	2. Chapter 2

Number 4, Trident Lane, Net Road

Chapter 2

Finnick pulled the both of us down the stairs, making me stagger uneasily in my heels. I thought that Finnick seeing Peeta and I in such a heated moment would embarrass me, yet I felt no sign of nervousness or the familiar flame of my cheeks. After a moment, I realized that this was probably the alcohol taking its toll.

The party downstairs was electric; people were gathered round an enormous table (which I presumed was the dining room table), all laughing, dancing and shouting so they could be heard over the music. As Finnick pushed past people and got us in at the front of the crowd, people began cheering for Peeta. I could feel thirty or more eyes all on Finnick, Peeta and myself. Normally this kind of situation would terrify me, yet this time I enjoyed it. A beaming smile crossed my face, only growing wider when I saw Peeta's perfect lips exposing his pearly whites too. Suddenly what happened upstairs wasn't important anymore – I just wanted to have a good time with everyone else, especially Finnick.

There were about four big bottles of alcohol located on different parts of the table, each containing a clear substance. A ridiculous amount of shot glasses were also randomly dotted all over the table, not including the ones that most people were holding. As our little trio arrived, the alcohol was poured into people's shot glasses, and Finnick thrust two full glasses toward Peeta and me, a grin across his face whilst he poured his own.

"To Peeta!" Finnick shouted, raising his shot glass enthusiastically into the air. A chorus of squealing girl's voices and male laughs ripped through the air over the music, before they tipped their heads back and threw the clear liquid down their neck. Instinctively, I copied them, trying not to spit it out as the burning liquid that only reminded me of my mum's nail polish remover ran down my tongue to my throat. Quickly, I swallowed, hating it and shuddering with disgust. I heard Peeta cough and the slap of Finnick's hand across his back whilst he guffawed in amusement. When I looked up, Peeta was laughing too and pouring himself another. Finnick seized my glass and filled it also.

It continued like this until I had downed around four shots. My conscience was so drowned herself that even she found it hard to know that it was time to stop. Everywhere I looked, the room would spin slightly and any sudden movement was like a mini earthquake. Finnick tried to hand me another full shot glass, yet I refused, giggling for no apparent reason. His copper hair wavered as he laughed back, his beauty astonishing me. If I was perfectly honest, I had no idea where Peeta even was. I was about to question his lack of presence when Finnick pulled me in front of him so that I was by the edge of the table, his shot glass empty as he slammed it down. The feel of his hot, excited breath on my neck gave me goose bumps down my arms and sent a nervous giggle to my throat. He pulled me into him, his seemingly large hands on my small waist and my sex responded a little when my ass was up against his crotch.

"If you refuse to do shots, young lady," he whispered, electricity running through my veins, "then I'm going to have to strip you down and keep you entertained some other way." What? What did that even mean? Instinctively, I turned around to look at his sea-green eyes and gave him an inquisitive expression. His smile grew, showing those beautiful teeth of his and spreading his slightly coral pink lips. The sober me would have perhaps flushed a bright shade of crimson, placing myself at the back of the room and refusing to even think about being 'stripped down'. Yet I wasn't sober. And the idea of Finnick stripping me down got my heart thudding against my chest in anticipation.

"Ever heard of body shots?" He asks, the smile staying clearly on his face. I shake my head, leaning in a little closer when he mentions the word body. My own lips smirk up slightly when his eyes widen at my hips being so close to his groin. To this, he pulls me in so close that his liquor-flavoured breath is hot against my face and my lips are tantalizingly close to his own. "I'll tell you how I do them. You'll lie down," he says, placing his hand on my ass, "Firstly, I will rub salt on your neck, slowly, sensually… Between your teeth, I'll place a slice of lime, before pouring tequila into your belly button. And then, you must stay very still, as I will suck away the liquor, and then take the lime out of your mouth with my teeth, lick away the salt and any trails of wetness…" Holy shit. Why is that so crazy hot? Is this the effect of the alcohol? Or is this what all the girls squeal about? Finnick and his amazing tongue…

He leans in closer so that we're almost touching lips, and ultimately I feel guilty about Peeta. Where is he? My head is spinning and I'm not thinking clearly, everything is happening so fast.

"Finnick," I breathe against him and he chuckles slightly. "I can't kiss you here…" Almost immediately he takes me by the hand and pulls me out of the crowd of (some staring) people and out of the room with the big table. The music is loud everywhere on the ground floor and I briefly wonder whether he has some sort of installed system in his home. That thought is brief, as concentrating on walking up the stairs in heels with a spinning head takes all of my concentration and I can't afford to be having other thoughts. Not even ones about what Finnick has got planned for me. We arrive on the same floor that Peeta and I were on before, and walking past the very room we were in sends flickers of guilt and blurred memories through me. But Finnick pulls me past that room and around a corner, where we walk around five meters and stop outside a door marked with a beautifully painted letter F. My stomach throbs like it did with Peeta, yet the feeling is less intense and more excited than nervous.

He opens the door and gently pushes me inside, introducing me to a similar king-sized, four post bed as before yet with a black duvet and with a dozen cream cushions. Although the room spins again as I step inside, I notice that the walls are a light brown and there are similarly coloured pieces of furniture dotted around the room. But all that my brain is really registering is the huge bed that melts my insides. I feel Finnick behind me, his hands slipping around my waist and his breath in my ear. I notice the slur in his words when he speaks, softly yet so commanding in my ear.

"I'm going to go and get some things," he murmurs, "and by the time I get back I want you on that bed in just your underwear." I take in a deep breath, feeling the space between my legs becoming aroused as Finnick removes his hands from my waist. "Don't disappoint me, Miss Everdeen," he grins wickedly as he walks out of the room, winking just before he closes the door. And I'm left, standing dizzy in his room, filled with excitement and anticipation. Almost too hurriedly, I fling off my heels, and then hurriedly pull my dress up over my head until I'm standing in only my panties. The brush of my dress over my breasts makes my nipples harden and I let out a sigh, wanting Finnick to hurry up and get back already. I go over to the bed, and sit on the edge, not really knowing what to do with myself. Should I lie on my back? I think that's what he said the body shots involved.

I decide that lying down seems strange, and take to standing up but leaning against one of the posts so that when Finnick opens the door, he will be faced with me straight away. My mind is taking so long to process everything that I can't figure out how long ago it was that Finnick was talking to me about… What were they again? I didn't even know how long Finnick had been gone when he arrived back, opening the door and his jaw dropping when he saw me.

"Holy fuck, Katniss…" he said, shutting the door behind him. I giggled uncontrollably again, trying to see what he had in his hands but failing when everything started blurring together. "You are so fucking hot. I mean, really hot. Easily the hottest girl I've ever seen naked." He sounded so serious and… sexy. I finally stopped giggling and tried focus on his hands. I was searching for an alcoholic substance of some sort - a bottle perhaps. But all my eyes were seeing was a blur of shiny black objects, mixing together in a spinning pattern. I could see Finnick coming towards me, the objects getting more distinct as I steadied myself and he came closer. He was laughing, presumably at my lack of knowledge on whatever he was holding.

My heart stood still when I realized that he was not holding alcohol. He was not holding salt. Or limes. Or even anything to do with what I now remembered were body shots.

He was holding chains.

I stared up at him, startled, shocked and my stomach flipping over hundreds of times. "Finnick… What are they?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"They're for tying you to my bed," he replied, straight-faced and deadly serious. "I considered doing body shots with you but I decided that I'd much rather taste you than salt, limes and alcohol."

Oh my God. Part of me wanted to run out of the door and as far away as possible, away from this crazy night where I was anybody but myself. But the rest of me wanted him to throw me onto the bed and keep me there with his kinky bondage.

Which was exactly what he did.

Forcefully but not enough to hurt me, he pushed me backward so that I fell onto the bed and then pushed me further onto it by gripping my shins and moving me as he climbed onto the bed. His hands were warm and sent a shiver down my spine. The ceiling swerved after my little fall, but Finnick seemed to be handling his drink a lot better than I was and immediately straddled me, smiling mischievously. He was still fully dressed and I felt completely out of my depth with my naked breasts on display in front of him, with nothing to conceal me but lacey black underwear. Without saying a word, he picked up my wrist and attached (rather roughly) some sort of black metal cuff that made my heart beat faster than I could keep up with. After he'd locked it together, I felt a tug on my wrist and then the sound of him locking what I presumed was another cuff, connected to this one by what sounded like a chain, to the bed post closest to my left side. I dared not look at him as I feared that the alcohol I'd consumed was going to come straight back up again with nerves. He did the exact same thing to my right wrist, and then moved down the bed to my ankles. As his fingers lightly touched my ankles, it brought gentle shivers all the way up my legs, until he'd tug on the cuffs and my stomach would tighten with anticipation. It was a complete clash of sensations and yet they went so well together.

Each of my limbs were now held apart as Finnick straddled my hips again, his crotch in line with my own. I felt so helpless and yet so thrilled at the same time and I couldn't stop my dizzy breathing from quickening as he leaned down close to my face so that I could see right into his beautiful sea-green eyes.

"Do you like this, Everdeen?" He asked with a grin on his face. I couldn't respond; I was so tense with desire. "I like this… I like seeing you like this, when I can touch you how I like and do with you how I please."

He leant in a few more inches and pressed against my lips with his own, making the upper half of my body squirm slightly with the instinct to touch him. As soon as I felt the restraints on my wrists, my heart flickered with a nervous spasm. I could feel his pleased smile against my lips before he pushed his tongue into my mouth, letting a moan escape from me and into the quiet room. He placed his hands on either side of my waist, running his hands slowly upward as he tongued my mouth, until his hands were over my erect nipples and caressing them, making me writhe again at the torment of not being able to touch him.

"Stop wriggling," he murmured, sounding strict and serious but turning me on so badly. I stayed deadly still as he pulled away, looking up at him and feeling vulnerable as he towered above me, his crotch still on mine yet his face quite serious. Then, as if he was some sort of exotic model or stripper, he undid every button on his dark blue shirt and then peeled it off, keeping his sea green eyes on mine as he exposed the abs and chest muscles he had, carved as hard as rock beneath his skin. I breathed deeply as he then continued down to undo his jeans, lifting himself off of me to pull them completely off until he was there in only his tight fitting boxers. My whole body yearned to touch him, yet I kept feeling the restraints to keep me exactly as I was. His hands pulled off his boxers and threw them on the floor with the rest of his clothes, revealing an impressive erection that made me go weak all over. Holy shit it was big.

After what felt like an eternity of longing, he leaned back down to kiss me, this time moving down to my jaw, then my neck, kissing, sucking and licking like Peeta had done.

Peeta. Oh fuck.

Yet I wasn't about to protest, being this aroused and with Finnick sucking and licking my nipples. Suddenly he pressed his lips around one and pulled, causing me to shudder and let out a loud moan that filled the whole room. He chuckled a little and then leaned back up to plant a kiss on my neck before lifting himself off of me and searching for something in what I presumed were his bedroom drawers. I turned my head to look at him, my eyes taking a moment to focus properly in the dim light and my drunken state. He was searching for something, a grin still spread across his face, and I took the opportunity to graze my eyes over his impressive shoulder muscles and his gorgeous ass that had me giggling slightly to myself with happiness. Finnick was going to fuck me. Kinky chains and all.

He finally stopped rooting in his drawer and pulled out something that looked like a long black sock. As he straddled me again with ease, I saw that it wasn't a sock but a long piece of material, quite thick and slightly elasticized. Without saying a word, he lifted my head up and motioned to me to keep it there, before wrapping the black material over my mouth several times so that it was tight and I could no longer say anything. My eyes questioned this odd gesture, but the rest of my body was itching for him to get started. His demanding ways were such a turn on.

"As much as I love your voice, I don't want you talking during this. No questions, just pleasure. Do you understand?" I nodded, fighting with my instincts to pull it off because I wanted this too much to stop now. I don't think I could stop now if I tried. "Good girl," he said with a slight growl to his voice. He moved off of my hips once again so that my legs were now positioned on the outside of his and slid down the bed with his face now dangerously close to my downstaris, making me move my hips with want and need just feeling his breath against it.

He pulled my panties apart with one swift movement, the sound of ripping material shattering around the room.

Oh shit.

"You know," he breathed, and I could almost feel the smile on his lips, "that I have never been as jealous as I was when I walked in on you and Peeta. I thought to myself 'what a lucky man he is'. And now, I have you all to myself, and you smell absolutely delicious…" He trailed off, and for a moment there was silence. I then felt the bliss of his tongue running up my sex until he reached my clitoris, where his tongue lingered for a moment before he pressed down with it more heavily. If I didn't have the material around my mouth, I knew that I would be some sort of whimpering mess, falling apart under his hot, wet touches. Instead, I made a muffled noise behind it, which stopped Finnick in his tracks. He came close to my face, close enough so that my nose was almost against his.

"Did I hear a noise, Miss Everdeen?" he smirked, making my insides quiver. I gulped audibly, which made him laugh. He moved his lips to my ear and nibbled on my ear lobe, which felt surprisingly good. "Don't worry," he whispered, "I like it when you moan for me..."

He then resumed his heaven-like tongue movements on and around my privates, producing sounds that were loud yet muffled beneath the material over my mouth. I then felt him unexpectedly push a finger inside of me and I sucked in my breath sharply through my nose. Holy fuck he knew what he was doing. After moving his finger around in a circle, feeling me, widening me, he pushed in another and I convulsed.

"Oh baby," he mumbled in a highly sexy voice.

After about a minute of a mixture of tongue, fingers and muffled moans, he brought his face back up to mine. For a long moment, he stared passionately into my eyes, and I back into his. I was captivated, lost and absolutely in awe of the beautiful colour of them. It was then that he thrust up into me and I naturally cried out, only to be stopped by the 'silencer'. He went in slowly, a long breath escaping him as I felt his length slide in. The feeling was crazy, something I'd never had imagined to feel as good and as immense as it did. It was so satisfying and yet so tormenting at the same time, especially with how slow he was going. As he pulled back out I wanted to moan again and tell him how good it was and not to stop, and it was maddening that I couldn't.

He smiled, smug as anything, and then slammed into me, creating stifled noises deep from within me again. He began thrusting into me over and over again, hard and fast so that my hips were trying to move with him and my ankle cuffs were surely beginning to make marks. We were both breathing heavier, his moans and groans only making the experience so much more thrilling. I wanted to shout his name, pull at his hair, tell him to go faster, slower, whichever my body was craving, but on the other hand, I wanted to stay quiet and submissive and let him do whatever he wanted to do to me.

It was so intense, everything was such a blur and all I could see was Finnick's beautiful face, concentrated and powerful, moaning and breathing heavier by the minute.

"Oh my… Shitting fuck… Katniss… Oh my God!" he breathed, his brows furrowing with passion.

It was then that we both heard the sound of the door click open and we froze, our heads snapping in the direction of the door.

"What the fuck is this?!" Peeta shouted.

I had never felt so guilty.


End file.
